Back at Jasper
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Follows Rocker95's Back at the Barnyard and Alpha and Omega crossover timeline. Includes mine and his OC's. The first chapter explains how the bovines of Barnyard and the lupines of Jasper Park's United Pack came to be best friends, and the later chapters have the actual story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- How did Cows and Wolves manage to work together?

_A long backstory, that's how!_

For both the Barnyard and the United Pack of Jasper Park, natural laws were more of an entertaining thought than a set truth. In fact, both worlds had seen so much unnatural or out-of-place events and characters that the idea of a natural law was laughable. It didn't exist. After the last alien attack on Barnyard, and the last battle with evera alloy in Jasper the idea of being a simple wolf or a simple cow was thrown out of place and out of existence, never to have even put up a glint of resistance. However, the unnatural experiences had given them a new resource, one that added to the cows' and wolves' strengths and weaknesses: each other. Barnyard and Jasper had united to help fight each other's enemies. The cows fought with and guarded the wolves' hunting packs, in turn, the wolves devoted their most to suppressing the grim coyote raids. Injuries from caribou stampedes and animals lost during coyote raids dropped significantly.

Their alliance had come out of desperation, four months ago. Both their worlds were threatened by lava and aliens, and Brandon Wolf, who with his Alaskan Husky girlfriend Snowball Cleamans had traveled between Barnyard and Jasper, brought what was left of the United Pack and the cows of Barnyard together and both groups decided that, for the sake of their species' survival, they wouldn't fight. That's when the glorious movement began. It fell upon the capable shoulders of teenage bovines Miller, Daisy, DJ, and Missy, and teenage wolves Brandon, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth (Snowball is a Alaskan Husky) to stop the threat to their worlds. The threat was the lava.

The lava wasn't natural. Neither Jasper nor Barnyard were near any known faultlines. That meant it wasn't natural. Miller lead them through an apocalyptic Jasper and revived Winston, using a resurrection device the cows had called the Ruby Sun. Winston and Eve were reunited, and they met with the chosen leaders of the Barnyard: Bessy and Dallas (DJ and Miller's parents), and Rose and Daniel (Daisy and Missy's parents). They also tracked down a caribou named Hunter Killer (HKill as he was known) and revived Tony, and his wife Tatum, leading to an emotional reunion between Garth, his sister Rooney, and the recently resurrected Tony and Tatum. Tony and Tatum then joined Winston, Eve, Haley and Jackie alongside Bessy, Dallas, Rose and Daniel.

Miller and company fought and picked up clues as to who could be responsible, leading to a shocking discovery: the sorcerer was Rogers DeMario, a pig and former squadmate of Miller's. Miller and the rest fought through his spire, which held a device that could decimate Barnyard and Jasper once and for all with lava, and came to a one-way elevator. The spire coming down, Miller orders Daisy, Missy, DJ, Brandon, Snowball, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth to fall back while he continues alone, claiming it is his problem to fix, but they object and all proceed up the elevator.

Rogers waits for them, and Miller and company defeat him in his power. Miller tries to save Rogers, but has to kill him. Meanwhile, the device is close to launching. Seeing no escape, Miller and company overload the spire to perform a reverse function, and the spire explodes. Instead of burning the worlds out of existence, it undoes all the damage the lava caused and restores the worlds to their former glory. All 10 are presumed dead, until they emerge from the rubble, unharmed. They are given medals for their heroism, and the bovine-lupine alliance is further strengthened when Bessy, Dallas, Rose, Daniel, Haley, Jackie, Winston, Eve, Tony and Tatum form The Council of Elders to help govern their worlds, and it ends with a celebration at Howling Rock.

2 weeks later, during a hunt. Miller and company discover via an injured caribou that a new threat had emerged, one that the wolves were familiar with: the rams. The rams had found another Weather Stone and plan to destroy the lupines first, and then the bovines for being allies with the wolves. The report is taken to the Council of Elder, where the wolf councilors are quick to declare war. The bovine Councilors, not wanting more bloodshed for both their worlds, decide to give Miller and company clearance to wage tactical warfare on the rams, under the name Delta Company.

Delta Company destroys all of the rams supply lines, leaving them unable to gather up an army to fight. The bovine councilors insist it is enough, but the wolves want their leader dead. The councilors get into a heated argument, which ends when the wolves reveal that the rams had tried to kill them once before. The bovines are outraged, but are further pushed when Jeffery, a younger wolf is revealed to be unintentionally the ram's spy. Jeffery seizes all contact with the rams, and the bovines, infuriated, try to raise up an army, when the wolf councilors tell them they have a weather stone which could slaughter their army within days and leave them defenseless.

It falls up to Delta Company again, to save their worlds. They fight rams to the heart of ram territory, where the Rams' leader, Cornelius, is about to activate the weather stone on the Barnyard and the United Packs' territory. Seeing Delta Company, he decides to activate the weather stone on his location, and tries to kill Delta Company. Delta Company fights him through all types of extreme storms, and finally manages to kill him. As the rams leave in exile, Delta Company takes the Weather Stone and returns to the Council. They are once again commended for saving their worlds for the second time, and the Council reveals a secret. The cows and wolves had actually grown up together, and Dallas, Bessy, Rose, Daniel, Haley, Jackie, Winston, Eve, Tony and Tatum had met when they were pups and calves and had stopped the Alpha Wars and had raised Miller, Daisy, DJ, Missy, Brandon, Snowball, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth together.

3 weeks later, Delta Company is called once again to save their worlds, but in different. A car accident throws 10 of them in a hospital and in a coma. Their spirits travel to Purgatory, where all souls go to await their final entry into Heaven or Hell. They think they are dead, but it is revealed through contact with Heavenly beings that they were brought here for "a very special purpose". That purpose was Rogers DeMario, who had survived the spire and now wanted to stop all the dead from traveling to Purgatory, and turn Barnyard and Jasper into a land filled with zombies and lava. Delta Company navigate the world of Purgatory, learning more about their puppyhood and calfhoods, and how their parents met. They discover a horrible car accident had given them amesnia , and the cranial surgery needed to save their lives leaved their memories altered. Coincidentally, all the bovines were left with no memory of the wolves and the wolves with no memory of the bovines. All the parents were affected the same way, as well.

After many fights and revelations, they arrive at Rogers' lair in Purgatory. Roger again tries to kill them, and again, they defeat him, although this time making sure he's dead. They release the hold Roger had on Purgatory, and them and their parent's memoires, which were lost during that fateful car accident, are restored. They wake up from their coma, fully healed and are commended for saving their worlds for a third time.


	2. Living in Peace (almost)

Chapter 2- Living Peacefully (Almost)

In a luxurious cabin by the one of the lakes of Jasper, in the grand room of the cabin, a fairly modern alarm clock radio's alarm was set off. It activated abruptly, filling the room with the sound of an old tune

_I don't want to set the world on firrrrreee. _It sang _I just want to staaarrtt a flame in your heart_

The five beds, and the 10 bodies in the beds, shook.

_In my heart I have but one desirrrre _It sang _And that one is you, no other will dooo_

_Ive lost ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission, that you feel the same_

_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

_Believe me_

_I don't want to set on fiiiireee, I just want to start a flame in your heart._

_In my heart I have but one desiiire _A very large hoof hovered over the radio, as if to smash _And that one is you, no other will dooooo _The hoof made to smash the radio, but simply pressed the snooze button. The owner of the hoof soon got up, Millervich Ruizcho-Vae.

Miller sat on the edge of his bed, his huge muscles very noticeable. He let out a yawn and gave a very big stretch, waking up his wife, Daisy.

Daisy's eyes peered open, and then she turned and she too, yawned and stretched. She peered over to the adjacent bed, at her little sister, Missy, sleeping peacefully in the arms of Miller's brother, DJ. Miller also peered over to the 3 other beds. Brandon and Snowball were curled up, their necks resting and their tails masking their face. Kate and Humphrey were in the other, arms and paws wrapped around each other's chests. And finally, Garth and Lilly were in the last bed curled and holding each other. All expect Miller and Daisy were still asleep.

Trying the best to negate the _clop-clop _sound all hooves made on hard floors, Miller and Daisy walked quietly out of the room. However, as if sensed that their herd or pack was missing a member, simultaneously all 4 of the other couples woke up.

Miller and Daisy were overlooking the view of Jasper from the balcony, when the other four couples joined in the sightseeing.

"Real pretty." said Brandon

As if guided as a pack or herd once again, all of them went inside for breakfast. The women fixed the breakfast while the men made the beds and set up the table. Lilly was holding a cup and when a shot pierced through the window and hit the wall. All fell silent until they figured out what it was. Then they groaned, another sniper.

Miller peered over to a wall with each of their names on it, and below, a number of tally marks, one for each rookie sniper the caribou or coyote had put to death by sending him after Delta. Miller looked at the last name, Lilly who had one tally mark shorter than the others.

"Lilly." Miller said, "You're up."

Lilly nodded and went into the armory and picked out her Omega sniper rifle. Wolf firearms each had Alpha and Omega variants designed to used solely by Alphas and Omegas. Alpha variants were high damage, good accuracy, a moderate magazine but high recoil and too bulky for an Omega to carry. Omega variants were the opposite, moderate damage, high accuracy, very large magazines, and so light an Alpha could break them if not handled by an Omega, solely. All wolf weapons had a good fire rate.

Lilly peeked out with her LS53-Omega Sniper Rifle and peered through the scope. Her fur landed in her left eye, but she blew it back even if she did have that eye closed. She scanned the terrain looking and looking until aha! a pair of antlers and a barrel sticking out from behind a rock. Now, it was a game of wait.

After what seemed like half an hour, the caribou ducked over and aimed his sniper rifle. Lilly judged the distance, lined up the crosshairs accordingly and fired. A loud crack of the cool morning air was heard, and Lilly watched as the bullet hit its mark, spattering blood and facial tissue all over the rock. She peeked out and smiled, and looked at the gun as if thinking to reload it. She quickly reminded herself what a stupid idea it was, the rifle's clip held 40 rounds. She sighed and picked up the spent cartridge and tossed it in the trash can.

"Nice job hun." Garth complimented as Lilly stored her rifle.

"Good shot." said Miller, peering out of his own sniper rifle, "150 meter with no wind." Miller steadied his bovine sniper rifle and peered out from silently observing Lilly, and carried his bovine sniper rifle back to the armory.

For years, the bovines had been creating their own variants of firearms. They had conventional weapons, but also made heavy weapons like miniguns and grenade launchers once they found human schematics. Also, bovine guns were modified to fire "bovine" ammunition which was generally whatever they could find to fire out of a gun. The bovines made deadly rivet guns, heavy duty flamethrowers, shotguns that fired flechettes typically made from rusty pitchfork prongs, and sniper rifles that fired long harpoonlike projectiles made from cut pitchfork handles or shovel handles. Shooting any bovine weapon at a coyote usually tore the coyote's body into different segments, and a popular joke today is that when the bovines went to fight the caribou, they found an enemy that "wasn't mutilated or horribly dismembered when shot by one of their weapons."

It was the first fight of violence they had had in what… 40 days? nah, not that they cared. They had everything in this cabin. They had wealth, and this was a parent-ordered vacation. Their parents being the Council of Barnyard and Jasper, and their commanders. They were teenagers on the loose.

Humphrey then turned on the radio and one of his favorite songs, On The Loose Again by Gabriel Mann.

"Bowbowbow. Ouw!" Humphrey made little noises as he air guitar'd and danced to the song. Soon, ate joined in the dancing, then Garth, and then Lilly. They all had their own little band of air instruments, and they danced wildly, shaking paw and tail to the beat. Miller chuckled, and then went outside on the balcony.

He stood on the balcony, overlook the view. It was a clear and sunny day, and the lands were green and fertile. To his left, he could make out the big red Barn of Barnyard, and to his right he could make out Howling Rock at Jasper Park. He stood there, watching, and waiting. Miller looked far ahead and could only think, what could the world, or the universe throw at them next? He could only wonder. He had proved himself to be capable leader, and a great soldier, but would it be enough? For his team? Just a few months ago, he saw the very two worlds to his left and right burn. But things were different, they were family now. Well not FAMILY family but damn near close.

For Brandon, Snowball, DJ and Missy, these times meant practicing their powers. Every creature drew energy from the universe to help them do very basic things like, and punch. But some, like DJ, Missy, Brandon, Snowball, and Councilors Haley, Jackie, Rose and Daniel, they had the ability to manipulate the energy of the universe into powers they could control. It was a rare disorder with the nervous system, but the gene was sporadic and unpredictable. The bovines and lupines learned evera and gavera had something to do with it, as with the case of Jade, but they could narrow it down to a genetic disorder. Nevertheless, the individuals nicknamed 'magicians' formally or 'biotics' informally (Biotics being after the characters in the popular video game, Mass Effect, who shared the same ability) were renowned and feared for their abilities. Biotics have a system of using their powers, they 'think' of the power happening in their brain and using appropriate body movements, translate the action through the energy of the universe. Biotics tended to be lean, quick figures who carried lighter guns into battle. Muscles and heavier guns restricted their powers.

DJ concentrated on a pool of water, trying his best to focus. He imagined the pool of water as a ball of water floating in front of him, the first start of using a power. He then outstretched his arm a bit, and the water began to bunch up, he lifted his hoof and the entire mass of water lifted up. DJ motioned with his arms to bring the ball of floating water in front of him. He then thought of the water becoming a set of daggers. Within an instant, the water broke its ball and became several small daggers made of water. DJ then did a circular motion with his wrists and then daggers flowed to match his wrist movements, pointing forward as if to be launched. When DJ had the daggers prepped, he flicked his wrist. A dagger was propelled with immense force into a rock, hitting the rock and cutting it, but then turned into water after the impact, making DJ smile with pride. Then Missy, who was performing powers of her own, came to her beloved husband with a giant rock hovering above her hoof. They practiced controlling the rock and water some more.

Brandon and Snowball were having fun with their powers too. Brandon looked at a rock, and thought of it exploding. He then starting moving his paw in and out, like he was squeezing something, and didn't stop until the rock was vibrating violently and looked like it was coming apart. Brandon then smiled and flicked his paw. and the rock exploded everywhere sending bits of fragmented pebbles everywhere. Snowball, a little distance away, liked to play with fire. She pulled up a log with a paw motion and rubbed her paws together. Within moments, the log caught fire and Snowball split it apart. She than twirled it in the air and burned the logs to ash.

The ash was soon blown out of her grip by Brandon, who stood behind her. A little of her hair had gotten blown in her face, but Brandon removed it and embraced her in a kiss. They looked across a creek to see DJ and Missy kissing too.

"Let's get back to the cabin." said Brandon


End file.
